


The little death that brings total annihilation

by ontploffing



Category: An Imagined Dialog On Immigration Between Two Hypothetical Interlocutors - David Severa
Genre: Espionage, Prostitution, Reputational assassination, Screenplay/Script Format, Veracities Online, argumate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontploffing/pseuds/ontploffing
Summary: Inspired by Tumblr user argumate's comment: "the little death"





	The little death that brings total annihilation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opening the border](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093078) by [queenshulamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenshulamit/pseuds/queenshulamit). 



His phone vooped from the table across the room. He put down the old scifi novel and roused himself from the couch. A Shakespearean allusion came to mind, but he was not Henry V and the couch was not his throne of France.

A new email, a new mark. Another Mark. Whatever happened to the Matthews, Marks and Lukes of the world?

It wasn’t his goal in life to have become a seductive reputational assassin. It just happened to be the only job that worked for a kid with a double major in dance and filmography, with a minor in political science. No name, no fame, more than a few college credits and the banks wanting paying.

The email had the target’s itenerary, a set of tickets to a gala, and details for the sort of tonight, tonight, there’s only Mark tonight.

* * *

ANCHOR: Scandal erupted in conservative circles this week as party chairman Mark Wilde was seen in a sex tape with a male prostitute. The video shows Wilde’s face, credit cards, driver’s license, cellphone, text message history, birthmarks, and genitals. In a statement released from his office, Wilde denies the authenticity of the video.

* * *

ANCHOR: Here to discuss the Mark Wilde sex tape are OPENO, spokesman for a sex worker advocacy organization, and RESTRICTES, former campaign chair for Mark Wilde.

OPENO: Thank you for having us.

RESTRICTES: Thank you.

ANCHOR: OPENO, let’s start with you. Your organization has for years been pushing for the legalization and destigmatization of sex work. And at the same time, your organization, and you in particular, have been opposed to Wilde’s policies.

OPENO: That’s right. I’m sad that the cultural negativity around prostitution has cost Mr. Wilde his position.

RESTRICTES: Cultural negativity is distinct from abject illegality, however. And the prostitute’s publishing of the video is itself many crimes. Whether or not the sex act itself was illegal, the prostitute’s film caused and is causing harm to Mr. Wilde.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Guest-starring Openo and Restrictes from [Veracities Online](http://veracitiesonline.tumblr.com/), with a dash of [queenshulamit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenshulamit/pseuds/queenshulamit)'s “[Opening the Border](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093078)”.
> 
> [Originally posted to Tumblr](https://ontploffing.tumblr.com/post/148665497701/argumate-ambiguations-said-an-assassination).


End file.
